


Cupid's Dilemma

by dandelionparasols



Series: KaiLu FanxIdol AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO Fluff, EXO Romance, M/M, kaihan, kailu - Freeform, lukai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionparasols/pseuds/dandelionparasols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cupid has a problem with his Valentine's Day couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a sequel of sorts to a one-shot I posted before. This can stand alone, but I still recommend for people to read the other story here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7086454

Cupid is in a sour mood.

 

Well, one of the cupids that is. You didn’t really think that there is only one guardian for all the love in the world, did you? Of course not! That would be too tough to handle. There are millions of other cupids out there, or was it billions? As many as there are humans? Our cupid is not sure, just that the number is way past what he can count with his small fingers.

 

So anyway, this particular cupid is in a foul, foul mood, precisely _because_ out of all the million other cupids out there, he gets to be the one assigned to an impossible couple.

 

Impossible, he tells ya!

 

Who is this impossible couple you ask? You probably know the first one. And if you do, it is highly likely that you may have screamed every time you saw him on television or on a Youtube music video or even at a live performance where you lined up just to watch him dance and sing with the five other members of EXO-M. Like how all the fans are screaming now as Cupid is watching over him. It is giving Cupid a headache!

 

Please let Cupid explain. He has nothing against idols, especially not against Lu Han (the idol Cupid is guarding right now). It is just that he would prefer it if others were assigned to these idols’ love affairs. Especially Lu Han's who just has to be tangled in one of the darned most impossible love affairs that could happen! He just had to let himself be involved with a fan!

 

Somebody please give our cupid some pain killers, a glass of water and maybe some marshmallows? Just thinking about his task today is making the migraine throb harder in his head.

 

It was not any better thirty minutes ago when he had gone to visit the other half of his assigned couple. Kim Jongin, ordinary college student who works shifts at a quaint coffee shop for extra money to buy tickets to EXO-M concerts and a bunch of fan stuff, is the Kai to the KaiLu, the silly couple name that Lu Han came up with days after he and Jongin (a.k.a. Kai) had specifically started to date. If you ask Cupid, that is at least better sounding than the KrisHan love affair that Jongin, and many other fans, used to ship, because, ugh. Even Kris is appalled at that horrible, horrible love team. Kris always says to the fans that it does not work that way. Cupid wholeheartedly agrees.

 

You know what else does not work? This setup that Lu Han and Jongin has. It is Valentine’s Day, people! These two should be together! How can two people be in a relationship when they cannot even be together on special days like this or even when they simply want to?

 

Jongin is holed up in his small apartment making his literary portfolio (he is a creative writing student, by the way)—or _trying_ to make his literary portfolio grow bigger for when he hands it to his professor come Monday afternoon. Lu Han, as you know, is making kissy faces and generally being cute in front of the fans, sans Jongin, on the second leg of their two-day Valentine special concert. In short, they are not going to be able to meet for today, the most special day of the year for love, Cupid notes.

 

This happens often, actually, not just on Valentine’s Day. Cupid has seen Jongin become excited at the prospect of being with Lu Han one-too-many times, only to be filled to the brim with disappointment at the idol being whisked away for last-minute schedules. Jongin always says he is excited for Lu Han appearing on those variety shows and that he can just watch at home, but Cupid can see that it makes Jongin sad to see the love of his life only on the television screen. A crappy television screen that a college student can afford, by the way. Lu Han cannot even be on HD.

 

Cupid sighs. He does not want to sound pessimistic, but when has it ever worked for an idol and a fan to be in a relationship together? The world does just not work like that.

 

Now you see Cupid’s dilemma? The high cupid authorities should just have assigned him to some other couple. He can take all the tacky, unimaginative and uncreative declarations of love any day, just for the sake of seeing something, ANYTHING else. Not this palpable absence of Valentine’s Day hoopla in Jongin and Lu Han’s lives.

 

At least Lu Han gets to be surrounded with love from their fans. Jongin could only sigh and smile wistfully at the couples they served all day at the coffee shop, and then go home to an empty and desolate apartment. He also only could watch and be happy as Baekhyun is picked up by his date, Sehun, wishing somehow a miracle could happen and Lu Han comes to pick him up from the coffee shop too, like how he did for their first date two Christmases ago.

 

 

 

 

Cupid is relieved when the concert is finally over. At least Lu Han can have time to drop Jongin a call now and squeeze in a Valentine’s Day greeting? He goes to one of the backstage dressing rooms where the idols usually go after a tiring concert, only to discover that Lu Han is not there. Darn! Cupid has lost him! Now where could he be?

 

He spots Lu Han just in time before the idol could speed off in his car. Cupid seats himself, invisible, on the passenger’s seat, wondering where Lu Han may be off to. It comes a little as a shock to him when he notices they are bound for Jongin’s neighborhood. Didn’t Lu Han and Jongin agree not to see each other today since Lu Han would be too tired after the concert?

 

Even Jongin is shocked when, after answering the doorbell, he is engulfed in a huge bear hug courtesy of his idol boyfriend. In spite of his shock, however, he enthusiastically returns the hug and tightens his hold when he hears Lu Han say, “I’ve missed you so much.” They stand holding each other for a few more precious minutes, that even Cupid does not have the heart to silently berate Jongin for not pulling Lu Han inside the apartment first because they could both freeze to death standing by the door like that.

 

Instead, Cupid looks on at his assigned couple, at how they murmur sweetness into each other’s ears; at how, in spite of the many hindrances to them spending the Valentine’s Day together, they still manage to share this moment because they want to, because they work for it.

 

Just before he leaves the lovers to finally be alone, Cupid watches Jongin make Lu Han his favorite cup of coffee. He watches as Jongin’s cheeks seem to catch fire at how red they go, for when he has handed Lu Han his coffee. Lu Han compliments it and gives him two kisses on each cheek as a reward.

 

Best of all, he watches as Lu Han stands up, envelopes Jongin in another hug and whispers, “I love you, Jongin.” And then Cupid hears Jongin reply, “I love you too, Lu Han.”

 

Cupid, incredibly happy now at the turn of his day, is reminded of one, single, joyous fact:

 

Love conquers the impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> Read on AFF: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1086002/6/amore-angst-fantasy-exo-kai-luhan-kailu-taeyong


End file.
